


Love Letter

by Roxiepluto



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: Daisuke lost a bet and his forfeit is to write a love letter to Tai. Little does Daisuke know when he starts the letter, what he will uncover inside himself.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 8





	Love Letter

~~Taichi~~

~~Dear Tai~~

Tai,

Roses are red, violets are blue. I think you’re cool, do you think so too…

This whole thing is dumb. I’m only writing this letter because I lost a bet by the way. A stupid bet. Takeru bet he could beat me in a race. I would have won a new game; Ferocious Fighter 5. If I lost he wanted me to write you a love letter. Not sure where that idea came from but I was sure I would win. Stupid Takeru beat me…

He never said I couldn’t tell you why I was writing this letter though so I think I win. It’s not that I don’t think you’re cool though. But a love letter? That just seems excessive.

I mean; I can see why girls would like you. You’re super handsome – I couldn’t even imagine anyone more handsome than you; you’re like a god in human form. I could never even come close to that. You’re also kind; I still remember the day you took pity on me playing by myself in the park as a kid and invited me to join in. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Second only to when you chose me to be the next leader of the digidestined. Even now that everything is peaceful, I still do my best to live up to your example.

What was I saying? Oh yeah, why girls think you’re awesome.

You’re so cool too. They way you fly down the football pitch. I could watch you play football for hours; the maneuvers and the stamina ~~and the way the sweat glistens off you.~~

Anyway, what I mean is, writing this letter is stupid because you probably get tons of love letters for girls all the time. So what’s the point getting one from me because I lost a dare? I’m not gonna say anything in this that you haven’t heard before. And why would you want to hear it from me anyway? I’m just your Kouhai.

I would like to be more than just sempai and kouhai though…I’d like to spend more time with you and hang out. You’re just so cool to be around and you always make me feel like I can be a better version of myself. No one else makes me feel as empowered and special as you do. Sometimes I think you saw the real me, before even I did. You gave me a chance to be better; to be more than I ever thought I would be.

I only wish I could give you even half of the things you’ve given to me. You deserve to be happy and loved. You deserve someone who challenges you to keep growing, like you did with me. You deserve someone who supports you through good and bad and everyday in between. You’re always there for me and I wish I could always be there for you…

I mean…

Huh…

…I think that’s what love is? Isn’t it?

So maybe…I do love you…

It makes sense now; why I want to be close to you. I can’t believe I didn’t see this earlier. I’m so dense…

So I guess what this letter is trying to say to you is, I think I love you Tai. I think in some way I always have. And in some ways, I always will.

Daisuke

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like posting a little drabble. I know it's not much; I tend to suck a short stories but I figured there's no harm in posting it.  
> Roxie x


End file.
